Not in the Game
by NightShadow131
Summary: What happens when a very stubborn Ryoma is too sick to play during practice, but still forces himself to? Shounen ai, MomoRyo.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything to do with Tennis no Oujisama, except the manga! n.n

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai, MomoRyo. Prob'ly ooc and… lame plot… -.-

Sry for all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

I really need to be more creative. I've some something similar to this in a few of my other fics. I couldn't write anything else until I was finished with this, though! grrr!

I think this is the first fic that I've written without angst in it...

All I know about this manga is from what I've read… up to volume six. That's it. So if I messed anything up or whatever don't blame me. Blame the companies for not getting them out faster. n.n;;

Okay, so I went back through and changed the 'starter' to 'boy', even though I really do not like that word, which is why I had starter in the first place, but... -shrugs- I hope it's better now... or at least a litte bit. This fic sounded a lot better in my head than it does down on paper... or typed up in this case. I'll prob'ly edit it again later... possibly. I changed their eye color too. I thought the manga was goin' to be wrong, usually they change it around all the time. But it's also usually different on each cover so... yeah.

'Kay, wow... I really need to shut up and let you guys get on with this… if you even want to now… -.-

* * *

**Not in the Game**

**One-Shot**

* * *

Ryoma panted heavily as he ran his final lap for tennis practice. The other starters had finished as well and awaited their next instructions.

The 7th grader just stood where he was trying to concentrate on what was going on around him. He knew their captain, Tezuka, was talking but couldn't make out what he was saying. He could only feel his pounding headache and the dizziness that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Echizen, you'll go against Momo," he heard the captain say, his name catching his attention. He saw Tezuka's lips move as he spoke to the rest of the team – and probably him as well.

"Ryoma. Hey, are you okay?" Momo asked worriedly. He had called him a couple times but had received no response.

"Y-yeah… fine," Ryoma stuttered. He hadn't even realized the captain had stopped talking nor had he seen Momo walk up to him.

The older starter looked at him skeptically, but let it go. He knew how stubborn Ryoma was. "Well, let's practice then," he said grinning. He knew he couldn't win against the young player; however, it was still fun and a good way to improve.

Ryoma just walked to his side of the court and subconsciously put the racket in his left hand, which was unusual for their matches since he used his right against him; giving Momo a handicap.

Momo was slightly surprised by this but shrugged it off and got into stance waiting for Ryoma to serve. Maybe he was just getting better…

They had been playing for minutes now. And something wasn't right. He was only a couple points behind and Ryoma was starting to struggle. Something was definitely wrong; he had never seen the young starter ever act like this, especially when going against him. He was using his best hand too! He should have a lot more points. The serves weren't even close to having their normal power either.

Momo's eyes widened in surprise when Ryoma's serve went low and hit the net. "Ryoma, what's going on?" he asked concerned. He had only seen him hit the net once, and that was on purpose, but there was no reason for it now. By the look the other starter had he had been surprised as well.

"Nothing. Just serve," Ryoma answered breathlessly, tossing the ball to his opponent.

The answer wasn't very convincing but he let it go. Maybe Ryoma was just having an off day. Somehow he figured on an"off" day the 7th grader still wouldn't be struggling this much.

Ryoma returned his serve and he hit it back so the young started had to rush to it.

And he missed it.

Ryoma couldn't believe it. It had been a simple return, no tricks; wasn't even that fast or hard. How could he have missed it?

He felt so dizzy and nauseous. He collapsed onto his hands and knees, closing his eyes tightly; forgetting about the game he was in the middle of. He felt too sick to hold onto his façade any longer.

"Ryoma?" He heard someone question him and felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He slowly looked up. Golden, glazed eyes looked into violent ones that held a deep concern.

"Ryoma?" Momo repeated, not liking the blank look his friend had. Seeing the slight flushed look he placed a hand beneath the boy's hat and felt his forehead. His had was immediately swatted away but not before he could feel the heat radiating from it.

Ryoma sat back, stretching his legs in front of him and supported his exhausted body with his shaky arms. "I'm fine. Let's continue our game," he said after taking a deep breath. Being a little sick wouldn't stop him from playing tennis.

"Oh no, not in your condition," Momo stated sternly. Ryoma clearly had a fever; a pretty high one at that.

"I told you, '**I'm fine**.'" the youngest starter growled angrily. He was going to play. He needed to improve. He had to win against him.

"Ryoma, did you even know you're playing with your **left** hand and close to losing?" Momo inquired, doubting the answer was a 'yes.'

By Ryoma's expression he could clearly tell he had indeed not known.

"That's what I thought," the older one stated. "Now, just stay here for a minute."

At the moment Ryoma felt too tired to try to stand up so there were no worries there.

Momo stood up and looked around. No one had even stopped playing against their partner. A lot of them had been too focused on their game to notice anything was wrong.

When the spiky-haired boy walked away, Ryoma allowed himself to fall onto his back and just lay there. Closing his eyes he tried to calm the nausea that returned and placed a hand over his mouth. He didn't even notice the stares that were focusing on him.

* * *

"Tezuka-san!" Momo shouted to get the captain's attention. Once he had it he continued. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I request permission to take Ryoma home early."

Now Momo had everyone's attention. This was rarely asked for and with the 7th grader, unheard of.

"Why? Is he injured?" the captain asked surprised. Ryoma had never asked if he could leave a practice early, he may have been late on occasion, but never left sooner than he was supposed to. He had even refused to stay off the court with one eye badly injured!

Everyone's eyes had wandered over to Ryoma and they just saw him laying there; panting heavily. He did look to be in some sort of pain.

"No, he's very sick and not fit to play," the spiky-haired starter answered, anxiously. Ryoma needed to go home and get some rest, not to mention needed some medicine. Who knew if he had taken some earlier…

Tezuka shifted his brown eyes onto the young boy again. He had noticed that he had been struggling with the running before; usually he never had a problem with it. He hadn't given it another thought since then, thinking that maybe he had just been tired. Well, it would do no one any good if Ryoma strained himself. Knowing him he'd probably have to be forced off the court and then home.

The captain told Momo he would allow it this time. He could just have them run laps at the beginning of the next practice after all.

After thanking Tezuka he went back to Ryoma.

"Alright everyone, get back to practice!" He heard the captain shout when he noticed they were all watching Momo and Ryoma.

Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo came over to the two worried for their friend. They had never seen him act like this.

"Can we help?" Horio asked.

"I'm fine already! How many times do I need to say it!" Ryoma said angrily. Why wouldn't anyone listen to him?

"Is that why you're lying down during practice?" Momo asked raising an eyebrow in amusement.

The young starter huffed and closed his eyes again, ignoring them. The nausea just wouldn't go away and his headache was only growing worse. He hadn't felt this sick since... well, not since he could remember.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him," Momo said reassuringly to Ryoma's friends with a grin.

The three nodded; then said goodbye to the two Seishun starters.

"I've rested long enough. Let's play," Ryoma insisted, standing up; clearly going against his body's wishes.

When he stood he swayed and had to catch onto Momo's arm lest he lose his balance completely.

"You alright there?" Momo asked all traces of amusement erased.

"Y-yeah, let's go already," the sickboy replied, swallowing hard. He picked up his racket and was about to go after the ball that had been forgotten when Momo grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"The only place you're going is home, Ryoma," the older of the two stated firmly. "You obviously cannot play. You can't even stand."

"No, I have to stay and get better. I have to beat him," Ryoma said, making no sense to Momo.

"You're going even if I have to drag you, which might be hard, not to mention painful, on a bike…" Momo warned. "I already got permission from the captain and I doubt he'll let you play in your condition."

Ryoma sighed heavily, giving in. He felt too tired to argue with the older boy. He knew he would never win this game anyway.

"Let's grab our stuff and I'll take you home," Momo said, deciding the silence was a sign that Ryoma wasn't going to argue anymore. He was worried even more now since he had been sure the stubbornboy would put up more of a fight. He wasn't one to stop playing no matter what.

Momo followed Ryoma into the school to get their bags. He noticed the younger boy seemed unsteady on his feet. They needed to get to Ryoma's house faster. Then he could get the rest and medicine he obviously needed.

The two Seishun starters grabbed all their belongings and left the campus, first going to Momo's bike.

Ryoma stared at it and then looked wearily at the taller boy.

"I'm sorry, Ryoma, but would you rather walk? At least this way I'm doing all the work, right?" the spiky-haired starter questioned. Walking wouldn't do the sick boy any good at all. He looked ready to collapse now and he had only walked for a few minutes. He was the one that was doing all the pedaling anyway; Ryoma just had to hold on.

The younger of the two just shook his head trying to get a hold of himself. Then he got onto the pegs of Momo's bike. He held onto Momo's shoulders tightly as the older starter went to his house. His legs felt so shaky that he was afraid that he'd fall off the bike. This was not safe in his condition at all, as much as he hated to admit that even to himself.

"You can loosen your death-grip now," Momo said teasingly. He had felt the young tennis star dig into his shoulder at the very beginning of the ride, but let him do it. He could understand why he was doing it after all, for he could feel how shaky the other's legs were.

"Sorry," Ryoma muttered, loosening his grip. He was surprised to see that they were already at his house.

He got off the bike and Momo copied him.

Ryoma fumbled around for his keys for a while before finally fishing them out of his bag.

"Isn't someone home?" Momo asked curiously with a frown.

"No, they had some important business to take care of so had to leave for a few days. I convinced them to let me stay," Ryoma replied, coughs escaping against his wishes.

Unconsciously he grabbed onto Momo's arm for balance, feeling lightheaded after the light attack.

"You alright, Ryoma?" the tallerboy asked surprised.

All he got in response was a short nod, which he definitely didn't buy. "You should not be left alone like this…"

"I'm fine," Ryoma said, for what Momo could have sworn was the millionth time that day.

_How did he make it through all of his classes? _Momo couldn't help but wonder.

Ryoma let go of Momo's arm when he realized he had grabbed onto it. He started to walk to his door and swayed on his feet.

"Really, Ryoma, stop being so stubborn," he said, taking a hold of the younger boy again, obviously he was having trouble on his own at the moment.

With a glare and a few muttered words Ryoma didn't try to pull away. He just wanted to get inside. And he couldn't unlock the door! His hands were too shaky and he couldn't get the key into the hole. _This just isn't my day... _he thought.

Momo raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Give me those," he said, snatching the keys from the other, deciding Ryoma was starting to get too angry. He unlocked the door giving a smile to the shorter boy, who in turned glared daggers at him.

"Thanks. You can leave now," Ryoma said, irritated with everything now. He just wanted to sleep and get rid of his still raging headache. He pushed away from Momo and leaned against the door.

"Hey, is that anyway to show gratitude?" Momo said with a fake pout.

At Ryoma's very unamused growl he raised his hands in surrender.

"You really do not look well…" he stated after a moment of silence, seeing how pale Ryoma had become.

"I know already! And I feel like shit, so either come in or leave!" the young tennis star shouted before he could stop himself.

Momo stared at the 7th grader in disbelief. He'd never seen him react like that before. He quickly recovered, though. "Well, I'm glad you invited me in. I wasn't gong to just leave you like this," he said with a grin, knowing that had just been a slip of the tongue.

"I never said that—"

"Yes, you did. Just a second ago…"

_Damn, I did, _Ryoma realized. He sighed heavily. "Whatever, get in then, and don't bug me!" he warned, walking away from the door and to his room, first taking off his shoes. He'd had enough of this; he was going to get to sleep whether Momo was there or not. He couldn't deny his body its need anymore. He had already struggled through school and then was forced from practice. The nauseous feeling had returned as well.

Momo closed the door behind him and locked it. He had a feeling he wouldn't be leaving for a while. He took off his shoes and left them by the entrance next to Ryoma's. Setting the keys on a stand near the door he went after the other, which, he assumed was going to his room. He saw Ryoma walking up the stairs and leaning heavily against the wall. Momo was fearful of him falling so went faster and helped the shorter boy.

He could feel the heat radiating off of Ryoma and felt his racing heartbeat as he supported him.

Ryoma led them into his room. Once at his bed he flopped onto it; almost bringing the other down with him.

"Change first," Momo scolded when he noticed he was almost asleep already.

Ryoma begrudgingly got up and picked his clothes up.

"Where's your medicine?" the older one asked.

Ryoma threw his hat onto the stand that connected to his bed against the wall. After a moment he finally answered, "Down the hall in the bathroom."

Momo sighed… well, it could have been a worse description. He decided that Ryoma was too tired to help him find anything. At least he only had to check this one hall.

When he returned with the medicine he found Ryoma changed and already asleep.

_Well, I'll have him take it when he wakes up, _he thought referring to the medicine in his hand. He set it on the same stand as the hat.

The older starter looked around. _Hmmm... there's no chair, _he thought disappointed. He definitely didn't want to stand the whole time. _Maybe I can find one... _He felt like he was intruding, especially since this was his first time actually being in the house. However, Ryoma really needed the help and since he was home by himself... he was the only one left. He couldn't just leave him sick like this.

Momo left the room to search for a chair he could use. He decided to find a bowl and a cloth to lower the fever, while he was at it. He also called his parents to let them know he was staying at a friend's house to take care of him since he was sick. He was glad they let him… he would have had to spend a lot of time convincing them otherwise.

He returned in about half an hour, having some difficulty finding where everything was. He had set everything on the chair and then went into the room carrying it all.

When he looked at Ryoma he found he had kicked off his blanket that was now at the foot of his bed. He saw sweat glistening on his forehead and he was panting heavily.

Momo frowned at the sight and walked up to the bed, softly setting the chair down next to the bed.

He left the room and quickly returned with the bowl filled with cold water.

The older starter pulled the blanket back over the younger boy and sat down. He dipped the cloth into the cool water and rung it out. He then ran it gently over Ryoma's face and neck. Immediately the sick boy relaxed and let out a sigh of contentment.

"Thanks, Momo…" Ryoma whispered gratefully, startling the other.

"I thought you were asleep…" Momo stated, running the cloth over the shorter boy again, having stopped when he spoke.

"I was… but couldn't fall back asleep," Ryoma replied, closing his eyes.

"Well, here… take this first," the spiky-haired boy said, grabbing the medicine. He was going to give the 7th grader the glass of water that he had gotten earlier, but thought better of it seeing how much he was shaking. Momo handed him the medicine and helped him drink the water, receiving a glare the whole time. Luckily for him Ryoma was too tired to do anything about this.

Not saying a word Ryoma laid down again and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would claim him again.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you," Momo said caringly; once again running the cool cloth over his burning skin.

The sick boy leaned into the touch. He was soon able to fall asleep, the soothing motions of the cloth lulling him to sleep.

Momo looked at the window and saw that it was now dark outside. He couldn't believe how fast the time had gone by. He hoped Ryoma would be better tomorrow, but doubted it. Both of them did have school and practice. However, if he wasn't better he would still stay with him. It was obvious Ryoma couldn't possibly take care of himself. He refused to leave someone in this condition by themselves, especially the talented 7th grader in front of him.

Momo heard Ryoma groan in his sleep and saw his eyebrows furrow in pain.

_Is he getting worse? _he wondered, feeling Ryoma's forehead; he found it was hotter than before.

He was surprised when Ryoma suddenly snapped open his eyes. He threw off the covers and tried to stand up. However, Momo pushed him back onto the bed. "You need to rest. Don't get up," he said in concern. He didn't like how much the boy he was holding onto was trembling.

"Bathroom… I need to go…" Ryoma ground out between his teeth.

"Oh… shit!" Momo swore and quickly let go of the younger one.

Ryoma immediately stood up and, ignoring the dizziness, ran unsteadily to the bathroom, and threw up, making it just in time.

Momo found Ryoma leaning back against the wall, panting heavily with his eyes closed.

"Here," he said, kneeling down in front of him with the glass of water that hadn't been finished before.

Ryoma opened his eyes and looked at the older boy. When the glass was pushed against his lips he opened his mouth, gladly accepting the refreshing liquid.

Once it was empty he closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall behind him.

"Come on, Ryoma. Let's get you to your bed first; **then** you can sleep, alright?" Momo said softly.

Ryoma wearily opened his eyes again and with Momo's help he stood up. They both made their way back to the room.

The sick boy instantly fell asleep once his head hit he pillow.

Momo sighed heavily. Ryoma wasn't getting any better and it was already… two o'clock in the morning! When did that happen? He knew he was going to get no sleep. Well, he could catch up with that later. What was important right now was Ryoma.

* * *

He was awoken to harsh coughs. _When did I fall asleep? _Momo thought confused. He raised his head from the extremely uncomfortable position he found himself in.

Someone was still coughing…

_Oh, Ryoma! _he exclaimed, the last bit of sleep wearing off.

Ryoma grimaced after each cough. Each one tore at his raw throat; causing it pain.

Finally he had been able to stop the coughs. The fit left him exhausted and lightheaded and wishing for more sleep.

"Are you alright now?" Momo questioned in concern. He had been able to do nothing during the attack and felt helpless as he sat there watching.

"Yeah," the 7th grader said hoarsely with a wince. "Sorry… I didn't mean to wake you."

Momo smiled at him. "I'm glad you did. I'm supposed to be taking care of you, remember?" he said. After a moment he stood up. "I'll go get you more water."

Ryoma was about to protest, but Momo was already out the door with the glass in hand. He closed his eyes with an inward sigh. _I hate being sick._

He turned to his side, placing his hand over his mouth; clenching his jaw and eyes shut. The nauseous feeling had returned again. After a minute of not moving the feeling finally lessened to a tolerable amount.

He then fell asleep again, wondering what was taking Momo so long.

_Good. He fell asleep again, _the other boy thought relieved. He was concerned with the position the sick tennis star was in, though. he hoped Ryoma recovered soon. He hated seeing him suffer so much.

* * *

It was now afternoon and neither of them had gone to school. He was sure they'd get in trouble for it before, but right now it really did not matter. Ryoma was still too sick to go and he needed Momo there with him.

Ryoma had yet to wake up again. He would occasionally twist and turn or groan, but that was about it. His fever had dropped, but not by much.

Momo went to the bathroom to get more medicine, and then he returned. He found Ryoma was now awake.

"How are you feeling?" the spiky-haired starter questioned caringly.

Ryoma opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out.

Momo frowned, then realized what was wrong and helped the youngerboy drink some water, giving him the medicine, too.

"Thank you," Ryoma said gratefully, water had helped his throat, but it had still came out as a croak.

"Of course," Momo said with a smile. "See? Aren't you glad I stayed?"

"Yeah, actually, I am."

Momo stared in disbelief. He hadn't expected that answer. He thought Ryoma would come up with some smart remark. "I think your fever is getting to you," he said teasingly.

"Probably right," Ryoma responded, beckoning the other to come closer, "because I usually wouldn't do this…"

Momo's eyes widened in surprise when the starter pulled him even closer and press his lips onto his. He melted into the kiss and deepened it.

They broke apart breathing heavily.

"You better not get me sick," Momo told the younger one.

"Not my fault. You could have pulled away. Didn't have to kiss back either," Ryoma shrugged the statement off. _What were you thinking! _a part of his mind screamed at him, which he ignored.

"True. And as much as I'd like to continue, you **are** sick and need to get more rest."

"You need some too. I know you haven't slept except for that one time," Ryoma said with a frown. He patted the bed for Momo to sleep on too. A few coughs escaped that he had been suppressing.

"After that?" the older starter said referring to the coughs.

"Well, would you prefer the uncomfortable chair… that I don't even know where it came from…" the 7th grader trailed off confused.

"At least you're more alert now," Momo said. It was a big improvement from hours ago. Before he wasn't even coherent. "You do make a good point, though…"

He got into the bed, but didn't get closer to the other, not knowing how much Ryoma was allowing.

He found he was unable to stay awake and fell asleep within seconds, his exhaustion setting in.

Ryoma was attacked by a short coughing fit that left him even more tired. He turned to his side and slept as well. He didn't get closer to Momo either because he didn't want him to get sick, though he probably would by sleeping in the bed if he was going to…

During their sleep, however, each moved closer to the other. Ryoma moved next to Momo and had a hand over his chest, while the olderboy had his arm around the other.

* * *

Gah! See what happens when you write too much angst… not really. I dunno where that fic come from though. All I know is that I couldn't stop reading the manga and then I had this idea and couldn't write anything 'til I finished this one… -sighs- Sad really…

Btw, I based his room off of a pic in the manga with him in his room... so... yeah. Just lettin' ya know... n.n

Well, I hope that some of you enjoyed this at least. Let me know what you think. And plz don't flame me or anything for whatever reason. This is my first time writing for this fandom and I've only read a few fics from it too… I really need to read more… Suggestions on how to make this better are welcomed, though. n.n

**Plz Review!**

Sayonara


End file.
